sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Fanon
This is the 36th Episode of Sonic X: Fanon & Crossover Plot Vezon's giant pet robotic spider named "Fenrakk" has been sent loose by Plankton's directions causing mischief & mayhem in the city, while it's a only an distraction for Plankton, Krekka, Nidhiki, the Kankers & the rest of the Crossover Villains set off to discover some secrets of the Angel Island that has reappeared on Earth, recently. However not only the Crossover Heroes has to stop them, but also A.R.E.S., Mecha Tech & the Elemental Force are on the hunt for the Master Emerald as well. Can the heroes put Vezon & Fenrakk back in their place in time to stop the Crossover Villains? Every Fenrakk Has His Days (At Plankton's Chum Bucket Lair) (Vezon is seen bringing a bucket of meat to a cave) Vezon: Ok boy, it's time for your lunch. (Tosses the meat into the cave, while something big inside the cave begins chomping & devouring the meat) There you go, eat up. Plankton: (comes forward to Vezon) Vezon! Vezon: Plankton! What brings you back here? Plankton: Ever since these heroes unlocked the Super Transformation powers of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, we now know that a large floating island has now appeared & is spotted by our scouts. I need you to release the beast. Vezon: (turns to the cave & back at Plankton) What for? Plankton: You'll see, now do it! Vezon: Fine fine, but I'm controlling this beast. (To the Cave while unlocking the chains) Wakey wakey, my engine of destruction, its play time! (Whistles) (Something big begins to exit the cave, appearing to be a giant pet robotic spider with teeth named "Fenrakk", also known as Vezon's pet engine of destruction, roaring very loudly.) Vezon: (hops on Fenrakk's back & hold onto his chains & rides off with Fenrakk, heading for Station Square) Plankton: (smirking evil while calling for Krekka, Nidhiki, Kanker Sisters & the rest of his Crossover Villains team) Gather everything you can, Phase 1 is complete, prepare for Phase 2! (The Theme Song plays) (The Heroes were seen, during the clean up after defeating Captain Frightbeard & it's pirate ship, almost done with the cleanup.) Vezok: Phew, that's enough damages for one night or one day which either way comes first. But I'm glad things turned out very well. SpongeBob: Well, I just hope things will begin to wind down & run smoothly again. There's so much damages in one night that we had to help out. Ed: (carrying a couple new streetlights for Edd to bolt them down) I am feeling it now, SpongeBob & Patrick. For I am changing some lightbulbs! Twilight Sparkle: (As the Mixels in their Max Forms help rebuilding the city buildings, after some construction training) After everything we've been through together, I'm starting to think that this city could always be in need of new heroes, we know as well as Sonic & the others know that adventure comes our way whether we like it or not. Rico Rahkshi: And usually we don't. "More Coming Soon"